1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber cable holder, to a fusion splicer that includes the holder, and to a fusion splicing method that uses the holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-23883 discloses an optical fiber holder comprising a main body and a cover body that can be opened and closed with respect to the main body, wherein the main body has an alignment groove on the surface that faces the cover body along the axial direction of the optical fiber, and when the cover body is closed, it exposes both end parts of the alignment groove to the outside and clamps the optical fiber with the alignment groove to align and support the optical fiber. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-235199 discloses an optical fiber holder having a base part provided with a long groove part for receiving the optical fiber; and a cover part for pressing the optical fiber, the cover part being provided to the base part; wherein the long groove part is provided with a groove part whose cross-section is in the shape of at least two V characters.